The Furry Fiasco
by Lordandempiressdoodle
Summary: PURE FLUFF ONE SHOT i wrote for space-fan. While Ezra is working on developing his abilities, he ends up with a rather 'hairy' situation on his hands (omg puns), in this Furry Fiasco, that will make you go "Awe"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay friends, in light of the upcoming finale, I am combating my fears with COMPETE AND TOTAL FLUFF… you're welcome**

 **a/n I wrote this sometime early in the series before ezra is really able to connect really well woth other beings sooooo…. Yeah…**

 **Enjoy! (P.S. I don't own SWR….Obviously)**

"Ezra? What are you-" she started as she saw the Lothal boy jumped across the ramp of the ghost.

"Heraaaaaaaaaaaa" he called, slightly out of breath, but the pitch raised as he leaped off at the other side suggesting a call for assistance. As he passed, Sabine and Zeb stopped in there tracks as they were about to descend from the ghost. There was a short pause after the boy leaped across their field of vision, before the three crew members realized what Ezra had been running from.

Sabine counted as one...two...three, four...countless loth cats raced across the landing clearing in the same direction as Ezra. Hera followed the pack with her eyes, confusion painted across her features. Sabine and Zeb looked at each other with equally bewildered expressions.

Suddenly, Kanan was there, also out of breath "Did you see where they went?"

Wordlessly, Sabine raised an arm, pointing in the direction where the padawan went. With an exasperated sigh, Kanan departed in the direction Sabine was pointing. Hera called after him, "I EXPECT AN EXPLANATION WHEN YOU'RE DONE" then under her breath, "these Jedi and their hobbies." Before turning around and heading back inside the ship.

Sharing in wordless agreement, Sabine and Zeb shared one last glance before taking off in a sprint after the Jedi master, the herd of loth cats, and the troublesome padawan.

-BREAK-

When Zeb and Sanine finally caught up, Kanan was standing just outside a small clearing in the tall grasses of Lothal. Inside the clearing was seemingly a revolving ball of loth cats all squirming around a center source, presumably the young crew member, who otherwise was nowhere to be seen.

"Concentrate Ezra!" Kanan yelled blindly at the ball "focus on connecting!"

"DON'T YOU THINK IM _TRYING_?!"

A voice called from underneath the mess of angry fur, "I alre-ow-ady told you, it's kinda hard to conn-ow-ect with something that's trying to tear your face o- OW STOP IT"

The scene was comical to say the least. Sabine and Zeb were trying to hold back there hysterical laughter as they watched the spectacle unfold.

"OW! Dammit!" There was another yelp from beneath the mass of crazed loth cats, "Kanan, HELP ME!"

The Jedi let out another vexed sigh, before closing his eyes and reaching out a hand, apparently using the force. Within a matter of seconds, the ball dispersed. Loth cats scampered away into the tall grasses, leaving the orange clad youth curled in on himself, lying in the dirt.

Zeb and Sabine stepped forward to check on their friend. Kanan was already there, helping Ezra to his feet. He was bleeding, most of the scratched were superficial, but they covered his arms and legs, all over his hands, some even extending to the tan skin on his face.

Ezra was annoyed to say the least. He sulked all the way back to the ghost. He sulked at Kanan taking so long to help. At a certain green twi'lek who ,armed with a medi kit, poked and prodded Ezra the moment he arrived back on the ghost. At the blood that now stained his orange jumpsuit.

"What even happened?" Zeb questioned as Hera cleaned a particularly deep gash on the kids jawline.

Ezra, looking miserable covered with tiny claw marks, replied with spite filling his voice "I was trying to connect with them using the force. Apparently they didn't want to connect."

Kanan, who was currently bandaging a scratch on Ezra's shoulder spoke with the tape between his teeth, "They wouldn't have attacked you, if you had been concentrating"

"They wouldn't have attacked me, if _you_ hadn't let them try to claw my eyes out" Ezra snapped back.

Kanans expression fell slightly. Hurt flashing across his eyes. "I'm sorry. Maybe you weren't quite as ready as I thought you were."

This was clearly a blow to Ezra, his head dropped and he let out a slow breath. "I'm sorry Kanan, I just...hhhhh." He didn't finish the sentence, but Kanans face softened.

"We try again tomorrow?"

Ezra grinned at his master. "okay"

-SMALL BREAK-

The next day, Hera sat in the cockpit, doing some miscellaneous alterations an the steering. After yesterday's loth cat fiasco, she had expected today to be relatively laid back, but already, Zeb was already out on there second supply run, Sabine and chopper had taken the phantom out to test a new landing pad, and Ezra and Kanan had been training since dawn. It seemed to Hera, that she was the only one wanting a vacation.

Soon, she finished the steering and moved on to rewiring the navigation display. She worked on this before she heard two footsteps running down the hallway of her ship. She slid out from beneath the dash just as the door hissed open.

Standing there was Ezra, the scratches from yesterday already beginning to shrink, a wide grin plastered on his face. He was holding to loth cats in his arms, both purring pleasantly. Another one was wrapped around his pant leg, and a fourth was perched adorably on top of his head, mewing happily.

Kanan approached behind him, with the expression of a five year old on life day, a tiny loth-kitten curled in his palms, which he cradled close to his chest. "Hi Hera!" The Jedi masters voice was uncharacteristically giddy, and it surprised the pilot.

Ezra was elated. Pure joy was written all across his face, and he giggled like a baby. Hera simple raised her eyebrows.

"Can we keep them?"

 **So yeah! Wasn't that nice? I do hope you guys enjoyed it. Now we best strap in for the emotional roller coaster I'm sure were about to experience!**

- **Doodle**


	2. Furry Sequel?

Hey guys,

First off, I KNOW! I AM SO SCARED FOR THE FINALE! WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER GUYS

Second, I wasn't planning on writing a sequel to this, but I had some requests. Is that something you guys would want? Because i would totally write that!

-L&E Doodle


End file.
